


21st Century Love Story

by SebAfterSunset, sebastian2017



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Dom Magda, F/M, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, PWP, Service Kink, Sub Erik, Voyeurism, kink negotiations, unestablished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebAfterSunset/pseuds/SebAfterSunset, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Charles has been texting back and forth with a married couple. Not two men, but a husband with a fondness for men and a wife who apparently liked to watch.





	21st Century Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for Marvel Bingo 2019, square O4: Voyeurism 
> 
> CW: sex, BDSM talks

It is a lovely thing to live in the 21st century. It means that even if work keeps him too busy to go out to bars and clubs, all Charles has to do for a quick fuck is open an app and exchange a few mesages. He has to shift through some rude and rather gross men to find someone, but even that doesn’t take as much time and energy as going out and doing it in person would. He always ends up finding someone halfway decent, at least. Tonight, Charles has been texting back and forth with a married couple. Not two men, but a husband with a fondness for men and a wife who apparently liked to watch. 

Charles has never done anything like this before, but he sees no reason not to give it a go. He’s not the shy type, so he has no objections to being watched, even if the wife claims she spends more time looking at her husband than anything else. It helps that they’re an incredibly attractive couple and Charles isn’t picky when it comes to the gender of his partners. If she does nothing but watch them, that’s fine by Charles, and if she joins in, perhaps it’s even better. They agree that Charles will travel to them, since Charls’ apartment is a wreck and it makes more sense for only one of them to move about, anyway. 

Erik and Magda. That’s their names, shared as almost an afterthought after they’d already agreed to meet up. If they’d forgotten, it wouldn’t have been the first time Charles sleeps with someone whose name he doesn’t know. It comes with the territory of semi anonymous hooking up on Grindr. It’s part of the thrill, Charles thinks. He takes a cab to the address he’d been given and texts to let them know when he’s arrived. 

The wife, Magda, is waiting for him by the door when Charles pulls up. She waves at him as he exits the cab and pulls him into a polite, but impersonal hug when he’s close enough. “You must be Charles, yes? Come this way, Erik’s getting drinks ready for us in the living room. No alcohol, I’m afraid, since Erik and I have a policy of no drinking when we play, but you’re welcome to stay for a glass of wine or two afterwards, if you’d like.” 

“That’s fine by me,” Charles promises, following her to the living room. “I’m content with tea, if you have some. Anything black and strong.”

“Of course. Erik, be a dear and brew some tea for Charles. Then come here and introduce yourself,” she instructs. 

Charles is led to a couch to sit and gets a good look at Erik outside of pictures for the first time. He’s in a pair of boxer briefs that don’t leave much to the imagination, a dark shade of blue that matches the collar he’s wearing. Charles had seen it in the pictures they’d sent back and forth, of course, but it’s much prettier in person. He’d always thought himself a rather vanilla type of man, but Erik is making a compelling case by simply standing there and existing. Charles is trying not to stare while Erik sets some water to boil for them and gets three tea cups ready, but he must not be doing a very good job at it, if Magda’s laugh is anything to go off of. 

“He’s quite a pretty sight, isn’t he?” Magda remarks, casting an appreciative glance at her husband. 

Charles feels much more embarrassed than he has in a hookup for a long time. He nods. “He’s very handsome. You’re a lucky woman.” 

“I am. And you’re a lucky man for the night,” she agrees. 

Magda beckons Erik closer while the water heats and he comes to settle down on a cushion by her feet. Charles hasn’t ever seen much of a point to kneeling outside of blowjobs, but it might be time to reconsider. Erik looks up at Magda first before he looks in Charles’ direction. He’s painfully handsome, though kneeling by his wife’s side, Charles can see what she’d meant when she called him pretty. It’s a rough, dangerous sort of pretty that Charles can’t wait to get his hands on. Charles has always been fond of men who look like they could tear him apart.

“Erik, this is Charles. Charles, this is Erik,” Magda says, gesturing for Erik to say hello. He does, as well as leaning up towards Charles to shake his hand. “I think you’ll quite like each other. First, though, I’d like to review all of our limits and safewords. Does that sound all right by you?” 

They’d already texted a bit about this before, but Charles can appreciate wanting to be careful, so he nods. “Of course.”

Magda prods Erik to talk, and he kneels up a bit straighter. “Like we talked about, I don’t want any lasting marks tonight. I’m amenable to bondage, though just my arms. I do what Magda allows, so if either one gets inspired, you’ll ask her, then me. And I’d ask you, then her. My safe words are red for stop, yellow for slow or pause, and green for go.”

“Good boy,” Magda murmurs, stroking his hair in a gentle reward. “I’ll be sat to the side and uninvolved, mostly, but if anything comes up or I see anything in Erik that concerns me, I’ll use the same traffic light system as Erik. And you, Charles?” 

“Oh. I’ll use the same, I suppose. Red’s not too difficult to remember,” Charles decides. “And, while I clearly don’t mind it, I’m not really the, uh, ‘yes, Mistress’ or ‘call me Sir’ kind of guy. I’m more than fine with the two of you doing whatever, but I’m content just… you know. Fucking Erik.”

“Sounds perfectly reasonable,” Magda agrees. . 

She sends Erik off to fetch their tea and they sit there a while longer, chatting about nothing at all and occasionally ironing out a few more details of their night together. Charles supposes this must be the grown up, married version of the Netflix from Netflix and chill. Erik takes their empty mugs back to the kitchen back when they’re done and they make their way to the bedroom after that. Magda give Charles permission to touch Erik now, which Charles hadn’t known he’d been waiting for, but he’s happy to receive nonetheless. 

Charles finally gets his hands on Erik in the bedroom. He sits at the edge of the bed with Erik on his lap as they kiss. Erik is skinny enough to border on scrawny, which makes his limbs seem even lankier than they are. Nevertheless, he’s a sturdy presence on Charles’ lap, especially with the way he squirms about on his lap so needily. Charles runs his fingers down Erik’s side and squeezes his waist gently. 

“Goodness, you’re handsome,” he murmurs, tugging Erik down to press their lips together. 

Erik smirks when they finally pull away again. “Handsome enough to convince you to get out of all these clothes?” he asks, tugging gently at Charles’ shirt. 

“Oh! Yes, of course,” Charles agrees, embarrassed to have gotten so caught up in Erik that he’d forgotten something so simple. “You’re a bit distracting.” 

Erik just laughs and gets them out of their clothing. Charles is already half hard, but when he tugs Erik’s trunks off and finds he’s already slicked up and wearing a plug to keep him stretched open, his cock swells up faster than since he was running around in his uni days. A long, low groan escapes Charles’ chest and he turns Erik over onto his knees before he’s even fully aware of what’s going on. Erik and Magda let out appreciative moans at practically the same time and Charles’ cock gives an appreciative twitch. 

In the time it takes Charles to roll a condom on, Erik’s settled oh so prettily on the bed, with his ass arched up towards Charles and his shoulders down against the mattress. Charles comes up behind him runs an appreciative hand down Erik’s spine. “Look at you… You just love this, don’t you?” 

“You have no idea,” Erik agrees. 

He wiggles towards Charles impatiently and Charles doesn’t have the strength inside him to tease him or draw it out any longer, so he merely lined up against Erik’s entrance and pushed into him slowly. Judging from the pleased moan Erik let out and the ease with which Charles slid in, he would guess that Erik did this rather often. He’s here for Erik and not particularly interested in a threesome of any sort, but he can’t help but wonder if Magda might peg her husband on occasion. He’s sure it was quite the wonderful sight. 

Charles rocks into Erik at a slow, steady pace, never quite one to simply start jackhammering away. But Magda makes a passing comment that her husband could certainly take it much harder than that, to which Erik simply lets out a needy whimper. Instead of being embarrassed at the reminder that someone was watching, like he really should have been, Charles just grabs onto Erik’s hips more firmly and drives into him with more force. Erik rewards him for it by clenching down around him, though Charles can’t say for sure it’s done on purpose or if Erik just truly enjoys this so much. 

As embarrassing as it is, Charles knows he won’t last very long like this, so lest he be finished and left with an unsatisfied partner, he reaches around to take a hold of Erik’s cock, stroking it in tune to his own thrusts. Erik whines softly at that, rocking back and forth between Charles’ hand and his cock. Charles has never so badly wanted to consensually and quite lovingly call someone a needy slut before. He refrains from it, because it’s not his place when they’d made no mention of it before, but fuck him, he needs to make sure to get Erik’s number to follow up with that next time. 

Charles leans down the closer he gets to his orgasm and when he comes, he bites down on Erik’s shoulder with a bit more force than originally intended. Erik doesn’t seem to mind it. He just moans and bucks into Charles’ hand for another minute or so before coming over Charles’ hand and his own stomach. Charles leans up against Erik’s back for another minute, while he catches his breath, and he would have been happy to stay there a while longer, Erik whines and wriggles underneath him until Charles rolls off him. Charles assumes he must have been getting heavy, but Erik just heads straight to his wife in the corner. 

As eager as he’d been while presenting himself to Charles, Erik sinks down to his knees in front of Magda. She takes a hold of him by the hair and leads his head down between her legs. She’s still almost fully dressed and the fabric of her skirt conceals anything Erik is doing down there, but it’s not hard to guess. Charles turns bright red and averts his gaze up to the ceiling. He’s not sure if this is the sort of thing he’s meant to be a part of. It doesn’t do anything to drown out Magda’s pleased moans or the way she chokes out her husband’s name as she orgasms, but it’s something. 

Charles takes a peek at them again when he’s rather sure they’re done. Magda catches his eyes and looks endlessly amused. “Everything all right, Charles?” 

He knows he should agree, clean up, and be on his way. He knows that’s all but etiquette in these things. He knows it’s probably wildly inappropriate to presume any more. He knows Magda and Erik might simply both laugh in his face. But life is nothing without a risk, so Charles just shrugs and tries to look as charming as possible. 

“I don’t suppose I could have your numbers, could I?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know I love comments ;)
> 
> for questions, prompts, or chatting I can be found on tumblr at [sebbym17](http://sebbym17.tumblr.com/)


End file.
